


What Are Friends For

by freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Oswald has just leveraged the warden into releasing Ed from Arkham. Ed is thrilled to be free, and also very grateful. He expresses his gratitude towards Oswald on the ride back to the mansion, and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so be gentle with me. I've wanted to write this forever but it's been done (and done better) so I was hesitant and now I just don't care. I do what I want.

“You're a free man, Edward,” the warden says. His voice is uneven, something nervous behind his smile. Ed knows he’s hiding something. He’s been let out for a reason, and he won’t be a pawn for this man or whomever he’s working for. Not again. The warden begins closing the door, and Ed stops the gate with his arm, refusing to let this go until he has a suitable explanation for this odd behavior.

“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but how did you…” Ed begins seriously, trailing off as he hears a vehicle pull up behind him. He turns, examining the make and model of it, the tinted windows, and everything falls into place. It’s not the look of the vehicle that matters at all. No, it’s the _timing_. Of course. His release had obviously been orchestrated. How else would this mystery vehicle know exactly when and where to pick him up? Now he knows for certain this is not mistake by an incompetent warden. No, this was a planned leveraging of influence. With that information in mind, he easily narrows down who he knows that is capable of the kind of pull necessary to get him out of Arkham. Cross reference that with the short list of people who would actually _do_ something like that, and the answer is apparent. He turns back to the Warden, a smile already on his face. 

“Nevermind,” he says smugly. He knows exactly who it is that’s come for him, and he couldn’t be more pleased. He turns back to the car, smile still playing on his lips.

The rear window of the car rolls down, and a few moments later Oswald’s head pops out of the opening, an equally pleased look on his face.

“Hello, old friend,” he says, looking happier than Ed’s seen him in months. Although, to be fair, he only usually visited Ed in Arkham when he was feeling down. Perhaps Oswald was functioning better than Ed’s limited perception had allowed him to see inside of the walls of the Asylum. Ed takes a moment to smile at him in turn, unable to believe his good fortune, that Oswald would value having him on the outside more than he would as the stationary and secure support network he provided while locked away in Arkham.

Ed practically skips to the car door. Oswald disappears back inside as he does, opening the door and shuffling over to make room for him. Ed clambers inside and fastens his seatbelt before looking up at Oswald again, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

“Oswald, how did you manage this?” Ed asks, the intricacies of what must have been a difficult plan sending his mind into a tizzy as he began formulating possible methods that Oswald could have utilized to machinate this escape.

“Quite simple really, I told the Warden that very soon I am going to be the most powerful man in Gotham, and that it would be in his best interest to ally himself with me now, rather than end up in an unpleasant situation later.” Ed laughs. He’s not even sure what else he expected.

“I have to ask, why now?” Oswald could have used the same hardball at any point after taking out Galavan and restoring his empire. Something must have changed.

“I was hoping to discuss my plans with you in greater detail over dinner,” Oswald says, hesitant. “You’ve only just gotten out, I’d really prefer to get you somewhat settled before I pitch you my latest scheme and try to rope you into it.” Ed places a hand over Oswald’s as it rests on his thigh.

“Well, now you have to tell me,” Ed cajoles, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Not knowing is maddening.”

“You’re out of the mad house now,” Oswald jokes. Ed remains silent, wanting him to elaborate. He takes his hand off Oswald’s. Oswald sighs, giving in to Ed’s intense stare, as well as the sudden coolness and silent treatment. “Fine, I’m going to be campaigning for the office of Mayor. I’m surprised you haven’t heard.”

“Information is hard to come by in there, especially when you don’t know what you don’t know,” Ed says, shrugging. “What’s your campaign got to do with me?”

“I could easily hire a campaign manager, or at least someone intelligent and without a criminal record. But truthfully? I’m not comfortable doing that. This campaign is very important to me, and I trust you. That’s why I’d like to ask you to fulfill the role of campaign manager for me.” Ed takes a moment to process this. Oswald seems very sincere, but this is not a smart move, politically speaking. In the eyes of Gotham, Ed’s the man who killed a cop, had sex with the dead man’s girlfriend, chopped her up as well, and then killed yet another cop while framing a different cop. He’s not exactly the best person to balance Oswald’s team when Oswald himself is also a convicted murderer who has done a stint in Arkham and been declared sane.

“Surely you don’t intend for my role to be public?” Ed asks, incredulous. He won’t jeopardize this campaign -which Oswald just confessed was important to him- before it’s even started.

“Oh, I imagine it will be very public,” Oswald says seriously.

“Oswald-”

“Edward,” Oswald interrupts, a warning tone in his voice that sends shivers down Ed’s spine. “I’ve considered how this will look, believe me. I’m not an idiot. But I can’t see myself accepting help from anyone else for something that is this close to me personally. Now, not only are you brilliant enough that I believe you more than capable of fulfilling this position and running this campaign competently, but I’ve come to trust you as well. I want you by my side.” Ed cycles through several emotions so rapidly that he’s unable to name them, but he does definitively glean one thing from Oswald’s tone: appreciation. Oswald trusts him and his abilities, and that’s all he’s ever asked for. He’ll do anything to keep Oswald looking at him like this, speaking of him this way.

“It seems you’ve put a lot of thought into this. Yet I still object to being a public figure of this campaign in light of my… _history_.”

“Ed,” Oswald says impatiently, “Don’t decline this position because you’re worried about how your background will affect my campaign. I’ve already debated the wisdom of this decision on my own. If you have any objections, it should be because this is too soon after your release and you need some time to yourself, or because you don’t believe this to be in your best interest.” Ed considers this for a moment and then dismisses the idea just as quickly. This will only be good for him. He’s been dying for something stimulating to do and this was an excellent opportunity if there was ever one. Besides, Oswald is his friend. Oswald cares about him, and he cares about Oswald. He _wants_ to do this for him.

“I am the family you chose, with me by your side, you'll never lose! Who am I?” Ed quips, gently bumping his shoulder into Oswald’s.

“I’m going to guess that you’re referring to yourself and take that as a yes. If I put you on my payroll will you stop answering my questions with riddles?” Oswald asks, rolling his eyes.

“The answer is a best friend, but I do fall into that category, so you’re not wrong. And no, I won’t.” Ed slumps against Oswald again and stays there. “You’ll come around.”

Oswald scoffs but doesn’t dislodge him, and Ed takes the opportunity to watch the scenery outside. As hundreds of trees rush hypnotically past the windows, Ed struggles to count them all and wonders how he’s going to repay Oswald for all this.

***

It’s been silent too long for Ed’s taste, how long was this car ride anyways? He’s never been to Oswald’s new home but it couldn’t have logically been this far and somehow still be within the Gotham city limits. He shifts from where he’s been laying against Oswald, his limbs heavy with exhaustion. He hasn’t slept well since before Arkham, and even then it had been fitful. Ed finds himself anxious to settle into the mansion, into a _real_ bed, and begin piecing his life back together.

“Oswald, I’m very grateful for all that you’re doing for me,” Ed says, tilting his head back to look up at Oswald from where he’s resting on his shoulder.

“What are friends for?” Oswald says, and Ed has heard that line before. It’s practically a dismissal in Oswald-speak.

“I’m being sincere,” Ed insists, sitting up to face Oswald properly. “I’m truly grateful for this, you may well have saved my sanity, if not my life.” Ed puts a hand on Oswald’s thigh, flinching away when Oswald glances down at his overstep. He pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. 

Oswald snatches it back and holds Ed’s hand in his. “I don’t usually get thanked, I’m sorry. I know you mean it, Ed. You’re welcome.” Oswald doesn’t release his hand, and Ed feels a blush rising on his face.

“I’m going to repay you, however I can,” Ed says, his voice suddenly pitched low. He’s not sure what he’s doing.

“I know you will,” Oswald says simply.

“No, Mr. Penguin,” Ed says, bringing their faces closer together, “I mean it. In any way you wish.” He squeezes Oswald’s hand in his. _Please, please let him catch my meaning._

He can see the realization pass over Oswald’s face.

“Oh,” Oswald says softly. A moment passes as he gapes at Ed. Then he smiles wickedly. “Call me Oswald.”

Cupping Ed’s face, he brings their lips together softly, in stark contrast to the downright devious expression that had just crossed his face. Ed reaches down as Oswald kisses him, unbuckling his seatbelt and Oswald’s and then breaking the kiss long enough to let them fly back into place. He clambers over Oswald and into his lap, his hair brushing the roof of the car as he rises to settle on top of Oswald.

Oswald’s hands come up to grip his hips, pulling Ed down against him. Ed gasps as he feels Oswald’s hardness pressing against his backside. Oswald actually wanted him. _Him._

Ed kisses him again with renewed vigor, licking into Oswald’s mouth and showing him how he wants to be kissed. Oswald responds in kind, his tongue tentatively touching Ed’s before exploring his mouth. He grows bolder by the second, and after a minute of testing the waters Oswald is claiming his mouth with confidence, gripping Ed by the nape of his neck with one large hand to hold him in place.

Ed doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them as the two pull apart his glasses are fogged and smudged from kissing. Oswald uses the break in their kissing to bring both hands to Ed’s hips, moving Ed on top of him.

“Mr. Penguin,” Ed mewls, forgetting himself as he allows Oswald to grind him into his lap without protest.

“Oswald,” he replies with a growl, putting his hands on Ed’s back and moving him to recline on the seat. Oswald settles between Ed’s legs, tugging him closer so his head doesn’t risk hitting the car door.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ed corrects. “Oswald, please.”

“What do you want?” Oswald asks, searching his face.

“I want you, I want you to do whatever you want to me,” Ed confesses. Oswald curses, his hips bucking hard into Ed. He moans at the friction, his back arching up off the seat.

“I wanted to get you under me the very second the car door shut behind you, and I was imagining it long before that,” Oswald tells him. “Do you want to hear what else I want to do to you?”

“Tell me,” Ed begs, tossing his head back like an offering while he squirms under Oswald. It feels so good to be desired, like he’ll never need anything but _this_.

“I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream so hard the driver checks in on us. I want to make you feel so good you can’t speak,” Oswald declares, planting kisses over Ed’s neck. He pulls back to watch Ed’s expressions as he asks, “Would you like that?” Ed nods vigorously.

“Yes. Yes, Mr. Penguin- Oswald! Please, Oswald, please.” Oswald silences his pleas with a kiss, then tugs his sweater up and over his head. It falls elsewhere as Oswald carefully works the tie loose from around Ed’s neck. Ed begins divesting Oswald of his own clothes, wanting desperately to touch him, to feel Oswald’s skin against his own. Oswald grabs his wrists.

“Not this time. You can touch me later, I promise.” Ed nods, disappointed but willing to do whatever Oswald wants. He surges up to kiss him instead, pushing his hands into Oswald’s hair and touching the parts of him he’s able to reach. Ed is curious to see if Oswald still looks the same under his clothes as he did while staying in Ed’s apartment. Ed had tried not to look too closely at him when Oswald was in his care but dressing his wounds had required focus. Had he acquired new scars since then?

Oswald presses Ed back against the seat as he returns the kiss, fingers moving between them to tug at the buttons of Ed’s shirt. He pulls at them relentlessly, unfastening the first one by chance and popping the second right off.

They pause, both gazing down at the new absence of the button.

“Oops,” Oswald deadpans before tearing the rest of Ed’s shirt apart. 

“Oswald!” Ed gasps, incredulous.

“It was hideous anyways. I’ll buy you more clothes,” Oswald promises, leaning down to mouth at Ed’s neck. Ed wanted to object that these were the only clothes he had right now and he was not running nude into the manor, but coherent speech evaded him as he felt Oswald’s tongue lave over the skin of his neck. What might have been an objection under different circumstances became an inarticulate moan.

Oswald tugs the shirt down Ed’s arms, bunching it around his elbows until Ed sits up and enables him to pull it off completely. Oswald immediately reaches for the hem of Ed’s tank top and pulls it over his head in one swift motion, managing to knock Ed’s glasses only very slightly askew. Ed rights them, then crosses and uncrosses his arms over his chest.

He’s not a model, he knows what Oswald is seeing for the first time. He watches Oswald’s gaze linger over him, waiting for the inevitable comment about how pale and skinny he is, the lack of musculature, or perhaps it’s light enough that he can see the dusting of freckles on his shoulders and the myriad of scars that litter his body.

Ed sincerely hopes he can’t, he’s not ready for that conversation. It’s not as though he can turn the lights out and then immediately pull his shirt back on once they’ve finished the deed like he had with Kristen. Every passing street lamp casting yellow light over his body heightens his anxiety about Oswald’s reaction as he continues to run his hands over Ed’s chest, his arms, his shoulders. His expression is neutral, observational at best as he touches Ed. At least it’s not disgust.

“You…Ed, you’re _gorgeous_.” Ed feels his face gets hot, crossing his arms over his chest again and then forcing them back to his sides. Oswald runs his hands over Ed’s body again in a similar pattern, and every place his fingers trail feels electric. Ed takes in Oswald’s slack-jawed look and begins to process it as denoting something like awe. Oswald is being genuine. He actually likes the way Ed looks. He feels his mental processes stutter like a physical jerk as this new information sinks in. Oswald leans in to kiss at his throat, dragging his thumbs over Ed’s nipples, and Ed is _actually_ writhing beneath him now.

Ed wraps his arms around Oswald’s back, lifting his leg to press their lower halves more firmly together as well. Anything to keep Oswald’s hands on him, his _mouth_ on him. Oswald kisses down his chest, fingers abandoning their ministration on his nipples to work at his belt. Oswald’s tongue takes over in their absence, the hot wet of his mouth on Ed’s chest pulling desperate moans from him. He claws over the back of Oswald’s suit with his nails, suddenly glad that Oswald is still clothed or he’d be making a mess of him.

Oswald pulls Ed’s pants and boxers down together, sitting up between his legs to get them off. He runs his hands up Ed’s thighs when he’s done, his gaze trailing over Ed’s legs, between them. Oswald’s hands finally meet the skin of his hips, tugging Ed’s ass up to become reaquainted with his lap. Ed gapes at the sensation, the bulge of Oswald’s clothed erection pressing into him. Oswald remains kneeling, pushing his fingers into Ed’s hips until Ed looks up to meet his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous everywhere,” Oswald concludes, leaning down to kiss him. Ed flushes from head to toe -or at least it feels that way- wrapping both legs around Oswald’s waist as they kiss. He pulls Oswald to him so tightly he can feel the buttons of his suit jacket digging into his stomach.

Wet fingers are touching him now, massaging around his entrance. Where Oswald got the lube isn’t important; when he coated his fingers and slipped them between Ed’s legs couldn’t _be_ less important.

Time blurs when Oswald finally pushes his fingers inside of him. Ed feels disoriented, he almost tells Oswald to stop, but just as quickly Oswald is asking him if he’s ready. He nods, he’s never wanted anything more.

“Ed, tell me you’re ready,” Oswald says slowly.

“I’m ready, Oswald. I want you… I want you inside me.” Oswald bends to kiss him as he pushes inside, and Ed can’t even describe the feeling. It doesn't seem real.

Oswald waits for him, waits for Ed to rock against him, to beg, “Oswald, please. Please move.”

He fucks him slow and steady, letting Ed anticipate his movements and relax into the gentle motions of it. Ed squeezes around Oswald’s hips with his thighs and pulls Oswald down on top of him. They’re flush now, and Ed keeps his arms around Oswald to prevent him from sitting up again. It’s more difficult for Oswald to move inside of him in this position, but he wants to feel Oswald against him, even if it’s through his clothes.

“Feels good?” Oswald pants, rocking into him with more force as Ed clutches him close and meets his thrusts.

“So good,” Ed quickly assures him. He starts to babble, verbal filter eradicated by pleasure. “Feels amazing, you’re amazing, please don’t stop, please. I’m so close.”

Oswald shushes him, moving faster now. He puts a hand between them and touches Ed’s cock for the first time. Ed practically jumps beneath him, back arching as Oswald strokes him and moves inside of him in a way that’s almost too perfect to believe is real. It isn’t long before Ed’s coming over himself, Oswald’s ministrations on his cock and the novel pleasure of having Oswald inside of him sending him careening over the edge to his climax without warning.

He shouts as Oswald pounds into him, jolts of what feels like electricity arcing up his spine, pooling in his belly. Ed tosses his head back, thighs shaking around Oswald’s hips as he comes so hard the streetlights passing overhead look like supernovae. Oswald continues stroking him, kissing his neck as he comes.

“That’s enough,” Ed pants when he gets his breath back. Oswald pulls his hand from Ed’s cock, still driving into him relentlessly. “Come inside me, I want you to come inside me.”

Oswald groans, biting down into the crook of Ed’s shoulder as he jerks erratically into him. Ed soothes his hands over Oswald’s back, staring up at the roof of the car as Oswald finishes rocking into him, wanting to remember this moment forever. 

Oswald kisses him, his cock still softening inside of Ed. He keeps his legs wound tight around Oswald, unwilling to lose the sensation of fullness just yet. 

“We’re here,” Oswald says, stroking a hand over the side of Ed’s face.

“What?” Ed asks, still dizzy from his climax. Oswald takes his shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Ed, we’re home.” Ed is confused. He feels sluggish all of a sudden, unable to move his body properly.

“Ed, wake up,” Oswald insists, gently brushing hair back from his face. Ed closes his eyes.

***

When he opens them he’s slumped against Oswald in the car. He works his jaw and licks his lips; a little drool has escaped his mouth. He checks Oswald’s suit jacket for evidence of it but it appears to have been contained to his face.

He’s fully dressed, and _very_ hard in his pants. Ed sends a silent prayer to the roof of the car that he hadn’t spoken in his sleep before daring to look at Oswald.

“You must be exhausted,” Oswald says, mirth in his smile. “Let’s get you to bed, we can talk business in the morning.” Oswald unbuckles his own belt and opens the door, sliding out. Ed undoes his own with sleep-sedated fingers and slides out after him. He takes the proffered hand Oswald lends him as he steps out. Oswald drops it once he’s upright, closing the door behind him.

“I’ve had the maid do up a room for you, I think you’ll really like it. I was planning on showing you around a little so you won’t be lost come morning, and I know you’ll adore the library, but I’ll just send someone to collect you. I’ve already bought you some things to wear, but it seems like you could really use a good night’s rest rather than a runway show…”

Ed remains quiet during his friend’s monologue, delegating part of his brain to listening while he dissects what exactly happened during that car ride. He had experienced a _vivid_ sexual fantasy of Oswald, which his own consciousness had strategically manipulated to include only those parts of Oswald that he had already committed to memory to fool him into the reality of the situation. There were even well-placed time skips integrated to preclude telling gaps in his knowledge but mesh with the more important elements of the dream. Incredible.

It would be a fascinating study of his own mind if he wasn’t so shaken by the content of the dream itself. He had feelings for Oswald, yes, this much was true. But it had been a hero crush at best; he hadn’t experienced any desire for those sort of relations with Oswald. Well, prior to this dream, of course.

Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“These are your quarters,” Oswald says, gesturing to a set of elaborate wooden doors and tearing Ed from his thoughts. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ed says. “Thank you,” he settles on. Oswald gently grips his shoulder.

“What are friends for?” he asks, smiling. Ed feels his face heat from the memory of his dream, of what had followed Oswald’s saying that. He panics, shrugging off Oswald’s hand to open the door with the intention of quickly fleeing inside. Ed hesitates halfway through. 

What if he tried to recreate his dream?

Would Oswald react the same?

He had already sampled dialogue from it, and Ed liked to believe he knew him fairly well, enough that could predict his actions. Perhaps if he-

“Good night, Ed,” Oswald says, turning to go.

“Oswald, wait!” Ed calls, spinning on his heel and grabbing on to the sleeve of Oswald’s suit. He pulls him back, faltering when he meets that piercing gaze.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” he forces out, his heart in his throat.

“You already have, don’t fret over it. And you’re very welcome, both in thanks and in my home,” Oswald says, taking Ed’s hand between his and patting it. “I do believe you should be getting some rest now, we can talk more in the morning.”

“I’m going to repay you,” Ed says, thrilled at the way Oswald’s following the script. It won’t be long now.

“This is me repaying you for _your_ kindness,” Oswald says. Oh, that’s not right. That’s not in the script. “Getting you out of Arkham and back on your feet is recompense for your friendship and for saving my life, though I won’t lie and say I’m not pleased to have you on board.”

Ed squeezes Oswald’s hand and moves closer. He needs to get this back on track. He lowers his voice meaningfully, like he had in his dream, “It’s a small favor to help you, is there anything... _more_ you want from me?” Admittedly, that sounded sexier in his head.

“It’s late, I’ll fill you in on what I’d like you to get started on in the morning,” Oswald says, patting his hand one more time before finally releasing it. Ed feels like a failure. How could he possibly get Oswald to see that he was interested in being more than friends? In his dream Oswald had caught on so quickly. Perhaps he just needed something more obvious, more grandiose. 

If he does it correctly, Oswald would make a move on him and he could be sure that Oswald was indeed interested in him that way. This came with the added bonus of avoiding making a fool of himself by attempting to initiate a relationship and being rejected. He would have to be to be subtle enough to deny it if necessary, but obvious enough that Oswald would pick up on the change in tone. A failed romantic entanglement was not worth the price of his friendship with Oswald, a friendship he values greatly. If Oswald was not receptive to his advances, he could quickly change gears and settle for being friends with Oswald none the wiser.

“Good night, Oswald,” he says in the meantime. He resolves to sleep well, and to begin formulating a suitable plan to assist Oswald in recognizing Ed’s feelings for him in the morning.

“Good night, Ed,” Oswald says again, and this time Ed lets him go.

Ed promises himself he will begin scheming in the morning, once he gets a feel for Oswald’s current situation. There’s no use in staying up and agonizing over it all night. He begins readying himself for bed, stripping to his underclothes and crawling beneath sheets that must be at least a thousand thread count by the feel of them. He places his glasses on the night stand. Contrary to his newest promise, he begins contemplating ways to show Oswald he loves him without admitting it outright…

Perhaps a love riddle would not be amiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was canon compliant, didn't I? You were not mislead about this being a dream the whole time I dropped so many hints in the text anyways. Read it again and then complain in the comments lol. (jk I'll take any comments I'm a slut for them.) This fic basically plays into my personal take that Ed has been so in love with Oz, and that he was trying to tell him while maintaining plausible deniability. After the couch scene and all the hints he was dropping about being in love with the guy he essentially came to believe that Oswald had friendzoned him and fell right into Isabella's waiting arms. I'd be happy to discuss more of my theory with you guys on tumblr or in the comments below. Please comment if your heart breaks for him like mine does. <3


End file.
